The Days with The Bad Boy
by Selena Jung
Summary: Tentang hari-hari Jaejoong bersama seorang bad boy kampus yang populer bernama Jung Yunho yang memaksa jadi kekasihnya. Short-chaptered YunJae! Bad!Yunho. Part 3 update! TAMAT. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**The Days with The Bad Boy**

Part 1 – You've been rejected.

© Selena

**YunJae**

* * *

><p><em>He (She) wants to go home, but nobody's home<em>

_It's where he (she) lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go_

_To dry his (her) eyes, broken inside_

.

Avril Lavigne – Nobody's Home

* * *

><p>"Kau harus jadi kekasihku"<p>

Jaejoong tak bisa menghindar dari rasa terkejut ketika pria tampan, mahasiswa jurusan bisnis yang paling populer di kampusnya tiba-tiba berkata demikian kepada dirinya.

Bukan hanya itu, Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho juga tidak pernah bertegur sapa karena mereka memang memilih prodi yang berbeda. Jaejoong di jurusan psikologi. Ya… Meskipun mereka pernah beberapa kali bertemu di tempat Jaejoong bekerja sebagai pelayan, di sebuah kafe elit dengan plang nama "Jholic" yang terpampang di depannya.

"Hei! Apa kau bisu?" Jangan terkejut jika mendapati gaya bicara Yunho yang kasar. Selain tampan, kaya, dan idola kampus, Jung Yunho bukanlah lelaki baik dengan senyuman ramah yang selalu berkembang di wajahnya. Lelaki bermata kecil itu tidak lebih dari seorang yang angkuh dan arogan, bertindak sesuai dengan apa yang dia inginkan tanpa mempedulikan nasib orang lain.

"Kenapa… Aku?" Meski sangat terkejut, namun Jaejoong tidak merasa gugup. Dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada pria di hadapannya ini. Terlebih pria itu memiliki sifat congkak yang sudah tidak tertolong.

"Apa aku harus memberimu alasan?" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan sambil menahan kesal. Tampang Yunho benar-benar menyebalkan. Nada bicaranya terdengar meremehkannya.

"Kau menarik, aku suka. _Done_" Yunho menggedikan bahunya cuek.

"Aku tidak-"

"_Wait_! Kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk menolakku. Sampai jumpa nanti, kekasihku" Yunho segera memotong ucapan Jaejoong sebelum Jaejoong berhasil menolaknya dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Dan setelahnya, begitu banyak hal yang terjadi di dalam kehidupan Jaejoong. Ia begitu terkenal secara mendadak karena menjadi kekasih dari seorang _Lord_ seperti Jung Yunho.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Jaejoong menjadi buah bibir semenjak menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih yang diakui Yunho. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak membuat dirinya nyaman. Terlebih Yunho seringkali berbuat seenaknya terhadap dirinya dan membuat hari-harinya berubah menjadi buruk.

Tapi, sisi iba di hati Jaejoong menyeruak ketika ia menatap ke dalam mata musang yang tajam itu. Sebagai mahasiswa psikologi, ia bisa membaca bahwa ada yang salah dalam hidup Yunho. Mata kecil dan tajam itu memang memesona, tapi tak memiliki binar keindahan.

Terlebih dengan kabar burung yang sempat sampai di telinganya bahwa Yunho adalah anak haram dari perselingkuhan tuan Jung dengan seorang perempuan Gwangju karena nyonya Jung tidak juga bisa memberi seorang anak.

Jaejoong menyimpulkan bahwa segala perangai buruk Yunho merupakan hasil dari seluruh pengalaman hidupnya yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi ia tak berhak untuk sok tahu mengenai hidup Yunho. Jaejoong mencoba membiarkan semuanya mengalir apa adanya.

Grep!

Jaejoong tak lagi terkejut mendapati sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya yang ramping. Dua bulan berpacaran dengan Yunho sudah membuatnya terbiasa dengan sikap lelaki Jung itu. Salah, Jaejoong tak pernah menganggap Yunho sebagai kekasihnya meskipun lelaki itu tidak mau lepas darinya sedikitpun. Apadaya Jaejoong, dia hanya lelaki biasa, sekolah tinggi-tinggi demi membantu perekonomian keluarganya kelak, yang tak memiliki kuasa untuk melawan Yang Mulia Jung Yunho. Dengan begitu banyak uang yang dimiliki si Jung muda, tentu saja bisa membuat hidup Jaejoong jungkir balik tidak karuan. Maka dari itu, Jaejoong hanya bisa mencoba membiasakan diri dengan Yunho di sampingnya.

Cup, cup.

Namun tetap saja Jaejoong merasa risih ketika Yunho mulai mengintiminya. Sama seperti saat ini, Jung muda itu seolah tak punya rasa malu untuk menciuminya di depan orang banyak.

"Yunho, hentikan" Jaejoong melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Yunho.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk membuatku berhenti, sayang" Desis Yunho di telinga Jaejoong sambil mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh yang lebih kecil itu. Wajahnya merangsek ke leher Jaejoong dan menghirup aroma segar milik pria cantik itu.

Yunho tak mengerti dengan kelakuannya sendiri. Dia merasa begitu menggilai Jaejoong dan sangat mendamba pria cantik itu.

Padahal, sebelumnya tak pernah seperti ini. Yunho adalah seorang _player_. Selain mengacau dan berbuat onar, bergonta-ganti kekasih itu adalah keahliannya. Pria atau wanita sudah ia gagahi sesukanya kemudian membuang mereka begitu saja.

Tapi dengan Jaejoong, ia bisa bertahan bersama pria cantik ini selama dua bulan. Dan, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak pernah ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Pertama kali melihat Jaejoong, Yunho sudah mendapat firasat bahwa ia tidak bisa berpaling dari pria cantik ini.

"Tapi kita sedang di tempat umum!" Dan Yunho tak pernah bisa menerima penolakan, ia sangat benci ditolak.

Gret!

"Tutup mulutmu, _baby_. Aku sudah bilang kan, bahwa kau dilarang mengatakan kata 'tidak' untuk semua permintaanku?" ucap Yunho pelan namun tajam dan sarat akan ancaman. Belum lagi jemarinya yang mencengkram erat di kedua sisi wajah Jaejoong.

"Yun… S-Sakit" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan jemari Yunho dari wajahnya. Kuku-kuku Yunho yang tajam mulai membuatnya terluka.

Yunho terkesiap ketika suara rintihan Jaejoong menyapa telinganya. Amarah atas penolakan yang diajukan Jaejoong membuatnya lupa diri hingga menyakiti kekasihnya itu. Selalu begini, sebuah penolakan akan selalu membuat emosi Yunho meluap-luap dengan sendirinya.

Mata musang itu memandang luka goresan-goresan kecil di wajah Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya perlahan dengan gemetar dan jantung yang berdegub keras. Rasa bersalah mendadak menggelayuti pikirannya hingga membuatnya tak kuasa menatap Jaejoong.

"Ayo kita obati lukamu." titah Jung muda itu dingin, berjalan lebih dahulu meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Lelaki dengan kulit yang lebih cerah itu membiarkan dirinya mengikuti apa yang Yunho inginkan. Jaejoong sedikit takut jika Yunho melukainya lagi, atau bahkan lebih buruk dari itu.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Keheningan menguasai atmosfir di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Si Jung muda nampak begitu sibuk mengobrak-abrik lemari obat untuk mencari kotak P3K, sedang Jaejoong menatap ke arahnya kosong.

Pemilik mata besar dan indah itu tak habis pikir dengan sikap Yunho yang tak pernah bisa ia pahami. Terkadang bisa begitu seenaknya, lalu melembut, rapuh, mengamuk, kemudian menyesal. Entahlah, tapi Jaejoong memang merasa ada yang salah dengan Yunho.

Suara ribut dari Yunho berhenti ketika lelaki itu sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia terlihat tergopoh-gopoh menuju Jaejoong lalu duduk di samping pria cantik itu. Menyiapkan segala hal yang dibutuhkan untuk mengobati luka Jaejoong.

Tangan berbalut kulit coklat milik Yunho itu terulur ragu menuju wajah Jaejoong yang memandangnya intens. Dengan telaten ia mengusapkan alkhohol ke luka-luka kecil yang menghiasi wajah kekasihnya, lalu menempelkan plester di permukaannya.

"Maafkan aku, Jae. Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu" Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara Yunho yang bergetar.

"Bicaralah sesuatu, jangan hanya menatapku terus. K-Kau membuatku takut" Yunho sangat takut Jaejoong meninggalkannya. Dia sudah merasa begitu tergantung dengan Jaejoong. Paras manisnya, aroma tubuhnya yang lembut, juga tingkahnya yang penuh kasih selalu membuat Yunho semakin jatuh mendambanya.

"Kau, Yunho"

"A-Apa? Apa maksudmu, Jae?"

"Justru kau yang membuatku takut dengan sikapmu tadi," Yunho semakin diserang rasa bersalah mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong.

"Kumohon maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mencegah diriku, Jae"

Yunho menangkup kedua sisi pipi Jaejoong dan memandang kekasihnya itu gelisah. Kemudian ia rengkuh Jaejoong dengan sangat erat sembari terus merapalkan kata maaf.

Dan hati Jaejoong luluh. Bersikeras ia mengaku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Yunho, tetapi ia selalu larut ketika Yunho memperlakukan dirinya dengan lembut. Selalu ada kata tidak yang mendominasi di dalam hatinya ketika ia berniat untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yunho dan ingin menjauhkan Jung muda itu.

Jaejoong tak dapat menafsirkan apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini kepada Yunho.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Begitu sampai di rumahnya yang megah, hanya sepi yang Yunho dapati di sana. Yunho tak pernah menyukai hal ini karena membuat luka di hatinya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Namun ia merindukan sosok cantik itu, perempuan yang merawatnya selama dua belas tahun.

Beralih kepada suara ribut dari arah dapur, ia mendapati sang ibu memunguti pecahan cangkir di hadapannya. Namun karena kurang hati-hati, jari lentik nyonya Jung tergores dan terluka sampai mengeluarkan darah.

Yunho bergegas menuju nyonya Jung, menyentuh luka sang ibu sambil menatap khawatir ke arah perempuan paruh baya itu.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa?"

Srak!

Tapi sang ibu menepis tangan Yunho yang menggenggam miliknya dan berpaling dari Yunho begitu saja. Menganggap Yunho tak pernah ada di sana. Membiarkan si Jung muda itu terdiam sembari memandangnya penuh luka yang berdarah.

"Apa kesalahanku begitu besar?" Nyonya Jung berhenti sebentar mendengar Yunho bersuara.

"Kenapa ibu tidak juga bisa menerimaku?"

"Berhenti memanggilku ibu! Aku bukan ibumu!" Wanita anggun itu melengking keras membalas ucapan Yunho.

"Ah iya, anda benar. Ibuku sudah mati, bersama ayah saat kecelakaan dua belas tahun yang lalu," Yunho menjeda kalimatnya, mendengus keras juga terkekeh jengah.

"TAPI KENAPA KAU MEMBAWAKU KEMARI?! Kenapa kau merawatku sampai aku sebesar ini?! Kenapa kau tidak buang aku saja?! Kenapa tidak kau biarkan aku mati di jalanan?!" lolong Yunho keras, persis seperti seekor singa yang tengah mengaum penuh amarah. Ia merasa sangat terluka dengan penolakan nyonya Jung yang tidak ada habisnya semenjak ia berumur sembilan tahun hingga saat ini. Padahal ia terlanjur menyayangi perempuan itu. Satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki di dunia ini.

Dengan membawa pikirannya yang kacau, Yunho memilih untuk keluar dari hunian Jung. Melangkah kemana pun asal bisa membuat amarahnya mereda, sebelum ia menghancurkan semua barang-barang dan membuat nyonya Jung tambah membencinya.

.

.

Yunho sendiri tak mengerti kenapa kakinya menuntun ia ke tempat ini. Sebuah kafe, tempat dimana Jaejoong bekerja sepulang dari kuliah. Ia pandangi pria cantik yang kelihatan cukup sibuk di dalam sana, lalu dengan sendirinya, sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di wajah tampan Yunho.

Dengan sedikit rasa lega, ia memasuki kafe tersebut dan berdiri tepat di belakang Jaejoong yang tengah mencatat pesanan seorang pengunjung.

"Astaga!"

Jaejoong begitu terkejut mendapati Yunho tiba-tiba saja berada di hadapannya. Keadaannya nampak kacau dengan rambut yang berantakan juga mata yang memerah. Jaejoong beranggapan bahwa hal tak mengenakan baru saja terjadi pada Yunho.

Sruk.

Yunho menjatuhkan beban tubuhnya pada Jaejoong begitu saja. Mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang lelah di bahu Jaejoong yang membuatnya sangat nyaman. Amarah dan rasa sedihnya perlahan sirna hanya dengan bersandar pada Jaejoong.

.

.

Jaejoong membuatkan secangkir coklat hangat untuk Yunho lalu meletakannya di hadapan Yunho. Tapi pria bermata musang itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong dari tempatnya duduk, membuat Jaejoong merasa iba meskipun Jaejoong sama sekali tak mengerti dengan masalah yang menerpa Yunho.

Jaejoong mengambil kedua tangan Yunho lalu menangkupkannya ke cangkir yang hangat itu.

"Kuharap, dengan meminum ini, perasaanmu akan lebih baik" ujar Jaejoong lembut sambil tersenyum kecil kepada Yunho.

Benar saja, bahkan hanya dengan memandang Jaejoong, semua menjadi terasa lebih baik.

Grep.

Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong mendekat padanya. Lalu lelaki Jung itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Jaejoong yang hangat, juga kedua tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong dengan erat. Ia memeluk Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Mencoba menggapai sebuah kedamaian dari tubuh pria cantik yang ia damba itu.

Tangan halus dan putih milik Jaejoong membelai lembut surai Yunho yang berantakan. Berharap bisa menyalurkan ketenangan agar pria yang biasanya bersikap congkak itu merasa lebih baik.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya sendiri yang begitu ingin menghibur Yunho yang sedang ditimpa masalah. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa tersanjung ketika Yunho menjadikannya sebagai tempat mencari sebuah ketenangan dan rasa nyaman. Ia suka ketika Yunho seolah merasa membutuhkan dirinya.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Sepulang kerja, Jaejoong masih mendapati Yunho mengisi salah satu meja di kafenya. Lelaki itu tidak beranjak dari sana sejak pertama ia datang sore tadi. Sudah sekitar enam jam dan lelaki itu masih betah dalam keheningan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho kemudian menepuk pelan bahu pria tampan itu. Menoleh dengan lemas sambil menatap datar ke arah Jaejoong. Pemilik mata doe itu jelas tidak suka ketika aura dingin si Jung muda kembli menguar dan mendominasi. Ia bisa mati menggigil dibuatnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Yunho dengan suara pelan dan datar.

"I-Iya. Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Jaejoong memandang lelaki yang mengaku memilikinya itu mulai berdiri dan menatapnya lurus.

"Aku menunggumu" jelas Yunho singkat.

Rasa haru tiba-tiba saja bersarang di dada pria cantik bermarga Kim itu mendapati Yunho menunggunya bekerja dengan setia. Jangan lupakan juga sedikit rasa tersanjung dan senang yang bercampur aduk.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan" Nada bicara Yunho berubah, dan Jaejoong memiliki firasat tak enak ketika melihat seringaian menghiasi wajah tampan si Jung muda.

"A-Aku harus segera pulang, Yun. Besok aku ada kuliah pagi" Mencoba beralasan agar Yunho tidak jadi mengajaknya pergi.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah bilang tidak boleh ada penolakan darimu ketika aku meminta sesuatu" tegas lelaki pemilik mata setajam elang itu kepada pria cantik di hadapannya.

Sekali lagi, apadaya Jaejoong untuk melawan Yunho yang keras kepala. Bisa-bisa dia terluka lagi, atau bahkan hidupnya semakin menjadi buruk. Dia membiarkan Yunho menariknya entah kemana.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Kedua tangan yang menutup telinga sama sekali tak dapat membantu Jaejoong untuk mengurangi suara musik yang berdentum-dentum keras di tempat yang baru saja ia masuki bersama Yunho.

Sulit dipercaya, Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke sebuah_ bar _yang cukup mewah. Tapi bagi Jaejoong, semua _bar_ sama saja. Tempat berbahaya yang harus dihindari. Tapi berkat Yunho, Jaejoong melanggar peraturan yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri.

Srak!

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan mendudukan pria cantik itu di atas pangkuannya. Jaejoong sangat terkejut sampai matanya melotot secara reflek.

"Hei! Bawakan aku bir!" perintah Jung muda itu pada seorang pelayan.

Segera setelah itu, Yunho membawa wajahnya tenggelam ke dalam tengkuk Jaejoong yang harumnya selalu membuatnya mabuk itu. Terbuai akan aroma lembut dan segar dari Jaejoong membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di permukaan kulit putih nan mulus itu.

Bak angin dingin yang menyerang, sekujur tubuh Jaejoong meremang ketika benda lunak dan basah milik Yunho menelusuri leher jenjangnya. Dia memang tidak pernah nyaman ketika Yunho mulai bernafsu untuk menyentuhnya.

Srek!

Jaejoong mengubah tempat duduknya menjadi di sebelah Yunho, dengan jarak yang agak jauh dari Yunho setelah melepaskan diri dari lilitan lengan kekar lelaki Jung itu.

Krk!

Gemeretak gigi Yunho yang tengah menahan kesal terdengar sampai ke telinga Jaejoong. Pria cantik itu sangat mengerti bahwa Yunho sangat tidak menyukai penolakan yang di berikannya, tapi Jaejoong hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi lebih jauh. Terlebih mereka sedang berada di tempat dimana sebagian manusia tak ubahnya seperti binatang yang berhubungan intim dimanapun mereka suka.

Jaejoong tak ingin menjadi salah satunya. Menjijikan.

"Hei kau, kemari!" Jaejoong melihat Yunho memanggil seorang wanita yang berpakaian sangat minim. Jaejoong tak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa wanita itu adalah seorang penjaja seks.

GASP!

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yunho menarik wanita itu ke pangkuannya dan langsung menyerang bibir wanita itu dengan ganas di depan mata Jaejoong. Yang lebih parah, tangan nakal Jung muda itu mulai menghilang di dalam rok mini si wanita.

Oksigen yang dihirup Jaejoong seolah semakin menipis menyaksikan pria yang mengaku kekasihnya itu mencumbui wanita lain, tepat di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat hebat hingga membuatnya merasakan sakit di dada.

Sepuluh jemari putih itu mengepal erat dengan mata besarnya yang mulai berair dengan sendirinya. Jaejoong tidak tahu akan sesakit ini rasanya ketika menatap pria yang **tidak** dicintainya bercumbu dengan orang lain. Menjijikan. Rendahan, pikir pria cantik itu pada Yunho.

Srak!

Jaejoong beranjak pergi menjauh dari Yunho sebisa mungkin. Melewatkan seringaian kemenangan yang terbias dari wajah tampan Yunho. Jung muda itu berpikir telah berhasil membuat Jaejoong yang selalu menolaknya menjadi cemburu.

Brak!

Pria bermata musang itu mendorong kasar si wanita murahan itu dari atas tubuhnya hingga wanita itu tersungkur. Dia tidak peduli meski wanita itu terluka atau mati sekalipun, pusat perhatiannya hanya ada pada Jaejoong.

.

.

Jaejoong sibuk memutar ulang sesi menjijikan antara Yunho dan seorang pelacur di kepalanya sampai ia tidak memerhatikan langkahnya dengan benar. Tubuhnya mulai terasa gemetar dan juga lemas.

Bruk!

"Ah, maafkan aku" ujar Jaejoong sambil membungkukan tubuhnya sekilas pada orang yang ditabraknya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_?" Suara yang terdengar familiar di telinga Jaejoong menyapa.

"Y-Yihan _hyung_?"

Singkat cerita, Yihan adalah kakak kelasnya semasa sekolah menengah utama yang sempat dekat dengannya. Seorang senior yang sangat baik juga perhatian kepada Jaejoong. Seseorang yang dulu sempat memiliki tempat istimewa di hati Jaejoong. Namun, Yihan malah berpacaran dengan siswi dari sekolah lain dan menganggap Jaejoong hanya sebatas adik kecilnya.

Grep!

Lelaki bermarga Jin itu memeluk Jaejoong sangat erat, menyalurkan rasa rindu kepada sang adik kelas kesayangannya itu.

"Kau sudah dewasa sekarang!" Yihan menepuk kedua bahu Jaejoong riang.

"Apa kabarmu, _hyung_?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit basa basi.

"Aku baik sekali, bagaimana denganmu?"

"YIHAN _OPPA_!" Suara pekikan seorang gadis membuat Jaejoong batal menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Yihan kepadanya.

"Aish, maaf sekali ya. Sepertinya tuan putriku mulai merengek. Ini kartu namaku. Hubungi aku kalau sempat, ya? Sampai jumpa~"

Cup!

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak ketika Yihan mengecup dahinya kemudian memandang seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Kekasih Yihan masihlah gadis yang sama ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA.

Gret!

"Ah!" rintih Jaejoong ketika pergelangan tangannya dicengkram dengan sangat erat.

"Y-Yunho, kau menyakitiku" keluh pemilik mata besar itu sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Yunho. Kartu nama yang diberikan Yihan jatuh begitu saja di lantai tanpa ia sadari.

"Kau tidak menolaknya ketika dia memelukmu bahkan menciummu, lalu apa yang salah jika denganku?" Yunho mulai membuat Jaejoong takut ketika mata musang itu menajam ke arah Jaejoong. Meski tidak membentak, tapi nada suara Yunho kental dengan amarah.

"Dia hanya kenalan lamaku!"

"Ohya?" Padahal Jaejoong tahu Yunho tak pernah serius dengannya. Jaejoong merasa bahwa dia dengan mantan-mantan Yunho terdahulu tak ada bedanya. Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho harus semarah ini sedang dengan yang terdahulu saja pria Jung itu tidak pernah peduli.

"Kau memang harus dihukum, Kim!"

Srak!

Yunho menarik Jaejoong pergi dari bar, entah kemana. Jaejoong tidak menemukan celah sedikitpun untuk melarikan diri. Pria bermarga Jung itu bahkan langsung mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil lalu mengunci mobil itu.

.

.

"Yunho! Lepaskan aku!" Sepanjang jalan, Jaejoong tak berhenti memberontak. Namun Yunho seolah memiliki tenaga ekstra ketika emosi menguasai dirinya. Jung muda itu membawa Jaejoong ke apartemen pribadinya.

"Yunho! Aku mau pulang! Kumohon lepaskan aku!"

"Grr… DIAMLAH!"

Bruk!

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong ke arah kasurnya yang luas dengan kasar sampai tulang pinggul Jaejoong terantuk kayu tempat tidur.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!"

"Mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya hanya menjadi milikku tentu saja"

Mendengar sinyal bahaya berdering keras di telinganya, Jaejoong berusaha untuk kabur dari Yunho yang mulai melepas kemeja yang dipakai pria itu.

Grep! Bruk!

"Diam dan nikmati, Kim Jaejoong!"

Yunho mencium paksa bibir Jaejoong, bahkan menggigitnya dengan keras hingga bibir mungil itu berdarah.

Pria bermarga Kim itu terus memberontak di bawah kungkungan Yunho hingga sedikit membuat Yunho kualahan. Seluruh tubuh pria cantik itu bergerak-gerak heboh demi menyingkirkan Yunho yang menindihnya. Dan ketika kakinya berhasil menendang Jung muda itu hingga terjatuh dengan kepala yang membentur meja. Jaejoong segera melarikan diri.

Sreak!

Tapi baru saja sampai di pintu kamar, si mata musang itu menarik rambutnya tanpa belas kasih dan kembali mendorongnya ke sembarang arah sampai membuat tubuh Jaejoong menabrak lemari dengan cukup keras.

Bruak!

"Kau sungguh berani melawanku, Kim Jaejoong?!"

BUGH!

Yunho memukul wajahnya dengan lumayan keras. Kemudian mencengkram kedua sisi wajah Jaejoong, membuat pria cantik itu menatap ke arahnya dengan mata yang sudah basah.

**DEG!**

Yunho langsung terdiam mendapati Jaejoong menangis. Lagi-lagi secara tidak sadar ia kembali melukai kekasih cantiknya itu, bahkan kali ini lebih parah. Sampai membuat banyak luka di wajah dan tubuh Jaejoong.

"T-Tolong lepaskan aku, Yun. Aku lelah bersamamu" lirih Jaejoong yang nampak nyaris tidak berdaya itu.

"Kita akhiri saja, semua ini membuatku gila" Mendengar Jaejoong yang tak ingin bersamanya lagi membuat emosi Yunho kembali naik. Candunya, dambaannya, tak ingin bersamanya lagi? Itu sama saja mendorong Yunho kembali menuju kegelapan. Yunho tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi yang mau menjadi sandarannya. Jaejoong membuangnya sama seperti sang ibu.

"DASAR TAK TAHU DIRI! SEHARUSNYA KAU BERTERIMA KASIH KARENA SEORANG JUNG YUNHO MAU MENGANGKAT DERAJATMU! MEMBERIMU TEMPAT ISTIMEWA SEBAGAI KEKASIHKU!" lolong Yunho membabi buta di depan wajah Jaejoong yang masih dalam kuasanya.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta semua itu!"

"KAU BERANI MEMBANTAHKU?!"

"Kumohon hentikan semua ini! Aku tak bisa lagi, Yun. Pergi dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!" Mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong barusan seolah membuat luka di hati Yunho semakin meluas dan berdarah-darah.

"BAIK! Jika itu maumu. Akan ku kabulkan! Tapi jangan harap hidupmu akan tenang, Kim Jaejoong!"

"Argh!"

Yunho kembali menarik rambutnya dengan kasar, menyeretnya keluar apartemen milik pria itu lalu menghempaskannya begitu saja seperti sampah tak berguna.

BRAK!

Sruk!

Tubuh Yunho merosot di balik pintu, tepat setelah ia berhasil terlihat sangat kejam mengusir Jaejoong begitu saja dengan keadaan yang terluka dan berantakan.

Matanya menatap ke depan dengan kosong. Meskipun hatinya terasa sakit, tapi sang mata sudah lelah untuk menangisi deritanya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Kira-kira apa yang bikin Yunho jadi seorang badboy? Tunggu kelanjutannya ^^b<p>

Maaf atas keterlambatan update ffku yang chaptered, aku sedang mencoba untuk bangkit dari WB dengan membuat mini series supaya ada suasana baru.

Setelahnya aku pasti akan selesaikan hutangku.

Ini ff ga akan panjang. Paling pol 3 chapter laah~~

Thanks for your support, guys! ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

**The Days with The Bad Boy**

Part 2 – I'm with You

© Selena

**YunJae**

**BOLD = FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>"<em>And no one likes to be alone"<em>

.

Avril Lavigne – I'm with you

Sudah dua minggu lamanya sejak pertengkaran hebat antara Jaejoong dan Yunho terjadi, namun pria bermarga Jung itu mendadak hilang ditelan bumi. Jaejoong mengira esok harinya ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang buruk, sebuah pembalasan dari Yang Mulia Jung Yunho. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia berkuliah dengan tenang, dan bekerja tanpa hambatan berarti.

Tapi rasa was-was belum juga hilang dari dadanya, berpikir jika saja Yunho sedang membuat rencana besar untuk mengacaukan hidupnya. Tapi itu terlalu muluk. Jaejoong hanyalah sebuah hama kecil, Yunho tidak akan mau bersusah payah untuk menghabisinya.

Tak tak tak

Gara-gara terus memikirkan lelaki bermata musang itu, acara masak Jaejoong menjadi kacau. Air supnya sudah mendidih sejak tadi tapi sayur-sayurannya belum selesai dipotong.

Cres.

"Argh! Ssh… Kim Jaejoong, kau sangat ceroboh!" gerutu si pria cantik ketika tanpa sadar ia melukai jari telunjuknya sendiri.

"**Fokuslah dengan apa yang sedang kau lakukan, perhatikan baik-baik, jadi kau tidak akan terluka begini." ujar Yunho pelan sambil memasangkan plester di jari Jaejoong yang terluka akibat asal memetik tangkai mawar di pekarangan kampus.**

Sepertinya, untuk saat ini, Jaejoong masih belum bisa fokus dengan kegiatannya. Entah kenapa bayang-bayang Yunho selalu ikut serta ketika dia sedang melakukan hal apapun. Kalau boleh jujur, Jaejoong sedikit merasa hampa tidak mendapati Yunho di sekitarnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang di dalam hidupnya. Mungkin Jaejoong merindukan Yunho.

"Aku? Merindukannya? Merindukan orang yang bahkan hampir membunuhku hanya dengan tangan kosong? Aku pasti sudah gila!" umpat Jaejoong sambil mematikan kompor. Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk membuat sup, pikirannya sedang kacau. Bisa-bisa sup tidak jadi dihidangkan, dan malah menghancurkan dapur sempitnya ini.

"Lagipula, kemana perginya orang itu?" Sedikitnya, Jaejoong penasaran dengan Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja lenyap tak berbekas.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Tidak ada yang Yunho ingin lakukan kecuali terus berbaring di ranjangnya, di apartemen pribadinya, sendirian. Pikirannya terus menerus terbang ke malam itu, dimana dia membiarkan seluruh emosi menguasainya hingga memperlakukan pria dambaannya dengan sangat buruk.

Yunho sudah berusaha bangkit sebisa mungkin. Tapi tiap kali mengingat betapa terlukanya Jaejoong, membuatnya tak punya daya. Dia sudah terlanjur membuang Jaejoong. Menyakiti fisik juga mental pria cantik itu tanpa ampun. Dan dia sangat menyesalinya.

Ancamannya pada Jaejoong hanya ancaman kosong. Dia tak mampu berbuat lebih jauh untuk terus menyakiti Jaejoong karena ia tidak ingin Jaejoong semakin membencinya. Salahkan kekasarannya yang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Dia hanya terlalu takut ditinggalkan oleh Jaejoong. Dia takut bila dia tidak keras pada Jaejoong, pria cantik itu akan terus menolaknya kemudian pergi jauh darinya.

Awalnya, ia memang hanya ingin main-main dengan pria cantik bermarga Kim itu. Wajah menawannya membuat Yunho tertarik. Tapi Jaejoong selalu mengambil langkah yang tepat ketika dia sedang berduka. Pria cantik itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa lebih baik hanya dengan tersenyum. Pria cantik itu selalu bisa mengobati lukanya hanya dengan nada suaranya yang halus. Pria cantik itu bisa membuatnya tenang hanya dengan aroma tubuhnya yang segar dan lembut. Dan semua itu semakin meracuni hati Yunho. Niat main-mainnya hancur lebur menjadi sebuah candu. Ia membutuhkan Jaejoong di sisinya.

Dia tidak ingin Jaejoong pergi dari hidupnya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, kembali…" lirihnya.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Kabar putusnya hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong menyebar begitu saja di kalangan mahasiswa ketika mereka sudah tak mendapati kemesraan keduanya selama dua minggu ini. Terlebih dengan hilangnya Yunho tiba-tiba juga ketidaktahuan Jaejoong tentang keberadaan Yunho. Wanita-wanita yang sebelumnya seolah menjadi Jaejoong wannabe agar dilirik oleh si pangeran kampus, sudah kembali menjadi diri mereka sendiri. Dan Jaejoong kembali menjadi pemuda biasa yang tidak populer.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kepopulerannya yang meredup karena sejak awal ia memang tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, terlebih menjadi trendsetter. Dia malah bersyukur, perempuan-perempuan yang sebelumnya sinis padanya kini sudah menghilang.

"YUNHO_ OPPAAA_~"

**DEG!**

Sebuah debaran halus mulai meramaikan hati Jaejoong. Hanya dengan mendengar nama mantan kekasihnya itu disebut, jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat dengan sendirinya. Tapi Jaejoong mengartikan hal ini sebagai rasa takut. Bagaimanapun ia pernah membuat Yunho mengamuk padanya, juga membuat Yunho bersumpah akan menghancurkannya. Sangat wajar bila ia menjadi merasa takut hanya dengan mendengar nama Yunho.

'Dia kembali.' batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong buru-buru membereskan bukunya yang berserakan di bangku taman, bermaksud segera pergi dari tempat yang sama dengan Yunho. Namun bukannya rapi, buku-bukunya justru malah berjatuhan karena ia terlalu cepat membereskannya. Dan ketika memunguti buku yang jatuh di atas rumput, sebuah kaki berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Eh? Yihan _hyung_?" Ternyata seniornya semasa sekolah menengah yang pernah bertemu dengannya di _bar_.

"Ternyata kau kuliah di sini?" balas pria yang usianya lebih tua dua tahun dari Jaejoong itu.

"Iya, psikologi. Apa yang _hyung _lakukan di sini?"

"Hari ini aku harus menggantikan dosen Shin untuk mengajar di kelas ekonomi." terang Jin Yihan dengan senyuman lembut yang tersemat di bibirnya.

"Woaah! Kau asisten dosen ya, _hyung_?"

"Yap, benar."

"Keren sekali!"

Jaejoong segera menghentikan keriangannya ketika ia merasa ada sepasang mata yang tengah memandang ke arah mereka. Benar saja. Ketika menoleh, ia mendapati Yunho memandang tepat ke matanya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh Jaejoong. Diam tanpa menunjukan emosi apapun.

"Ah, hyung. Sepertinya aku harus masuk ke kelas, sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

Grep.

"Ya, sampai jumpa Jaejoong-_ah_." Yihan tak pernah lupa untuk memberinya pelukan sebelum mereka berpisah sejak dulu. Tapi Jaejoong merasa gelisah, tidak nyaman ketika sepasang mata musang milik Yunho ikut menyaksikan keakrabannya dengan Yihan.

.

.

Grep!

GASP!

"Hei," Sontak Jaejoong membeku di tempatnya. Kedua kakinya tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk berhenti ketika suara bariton milik Yunho terdengar sampai ke telinganya. Juga sebuah genggaman erat di lengannya. Dalam hati, Jaejoong berharap bahwa orang yang sedang bicara padanya bukanlah si Jung muda.

"Aku bicara padamu, Kim Jaejoong." Bahu lebar Jaejoong berjengit ketika Yunho mempertegas ucapannya dengan menyebut namanya.

Mau tidak mau, Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yunho yang sedang menatap jauh ke dalam matanya. Jaejoong merasa kakinya mulai berubah menjadi jelly ketika maniknya berpandangan langsung dengan musang tajam milik Yunho. Terlebih merasakan betapa erat genggaman tangan Yunho di lengannya, Jaejoong merasa agak takut Yunho akan melukainya lagi karena melihatnya bersama Yihan. Jaejoong memandang kaitan tangan Yunho yang erat itu dengan harapan agar pria Jung itu melepaskannya.

Srek.

Jung Yunho melepaskan lengan Jaejoong dari genggamannya, ia mengerti Jaejoong tidak nyaman. Yunho mengerti jika hasil kekasarannya tempo hari berbekas pada Jaejoong. Bukan hanya luka fisik, tapi juga mental Jaejoong. Buktinya, Yunho bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh kecil di hadapannya sedikit gemetar.

"A-Ada apa?" cicit Jaejoong sembari memutuskan kontak mata dengan Yunho.

"Apa… lukamu sudah sembuh sepenuhnya?" Yunho memang selalu membuat Jaejoong bingung. Untuk apa dia menanyakan perihal luka-luka yang diberikannya sendiri kepada Jaejoong?

"Ye? O-Oh… Sudah."

"Syukurlah." Setelah itu, Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong bersama tanda tanya besar yang bersarang di kepala Jaejoong terhadap maksud Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap lekat punggung kokoh Yunho yang semakin menjauh darinya itu. Rasa gamang kembali bergelayut di dadanya ketika Yunho bertanya tentang keadaannya dan menjawab dengan sebuah kata syukur ketika mendapat balasan positif darinya.

Jung muda itu seolah memiliki dunia sendiri yang tak pernah terjamah oleh orang lain. Misterius dan sulit ditebak.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Yunho kembali menantang ketakutannya. Kakinya kembali menginjak sebuah tempat yang dulu selalu berusaha ia hindari, karena merasa tidak bisa selamanya ia hidup seperti ini. Ia ingin memberikan kasih sayangnya pada wanita yang keadaannya sama seperti dirinya. Terperangkap dalam kesendirian.

Sambil membawa sebuah parsel buah-buahan, pria yang sedang dalam masa dewasa awal ini mencoba meneguhkan niatnya dan tidak akan menyerah.

"Ibu?"

Wanita yang berumur setengah abad lebih itu menoleh ke sumber suara, surainya yang sudah memutih bergerak lembut tertiup angin. Bukan senyuman yang Yunho terima, masih ekspresi dingin yang sama sejak dua belas tahun lalu. Yunho berusaha bertahan di atas kedua kakinya kemudian melempar senyum hangat pada nyonya Jung.

"Aku membawakan kue dan buah kesukaan ibu." ujar Yunho berusaha riang.

"Kau boleh kemari, tapi jangan pernah ganggu aku."

"Tapi aku-"

Srak! Bruk!

"Kau pikir aku membutuhkan semua itu?!" sentak nyonya Jung setelah berhasil membuang parsel buah dan kek dari Yunho ke sembarang arah dan membuat keduanya hancur.

Yunho memandang dalam langsung ke mata renta nyonya Jung. Menyalurkan seluruh rasa kecewa yang ia miliki lewat tatapan maniknya.

"Apa? Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku memungutmu ketika mereka mati?" Yunho memilih diam dan membiarkan nyonya Jung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Pihak pengadilanlah yang melimpahkanmu padaku, mereka memaksaku untuk membawamu bersamaku! Bukankah itu tidak adil?! Kenapa aku harus merawat anak yang bahkan bukan anakku?! Apalagi anak itu hasil hubungan gelap suamiku sendiri. TIDAKKAH KAU MENGERTI RASA SAKITNYA?!" jerit nyonya Jung membeberkan segalanya sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yunho dengan frustasi.

"Suamiku sendiri menyia-nyiakan diriku yang sah menyandang gelar sebagai istrinya, hanya untuk hidup bersama wanita sialan yang melahirkanmu itu, Yunho! Suamiku bahkan langsung melimpahkan seluruh kekayaannya padamu sejak kau lahir, hanya menyisakan rumah ini untukku dan membiarkan aku membusuk sendirian menunggu kepulangannya! Kalian berbahagia di atas penderitaanku!" Yunho nyaris tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Nyonya Jung selama ini hanya ia anggap sebagai bibi baik hati yang mau memungutnya karena ia anak yatim piatu yang kehilangan orang tuanya karena kecelakaan. Tapi ternyata, kenyataan pahit menyerang hidup Yunho. Ibu angkatnya adalah istri sah dari ayahnya. Semua ini membuat emosi Yunho jadi bercampur aduk.

"A-Aku akan menyerahkan semua harta ayah untukmu. Tapi biarkanlah aku hidup bersamamu, kita bisa tinggal bersama. Ibu tidak akan sendirian lagi." Meskipun kata-kata nyonya Jung sangat tajam padanya, tapi Yunho tetap berusaha bertahan. Mengiba dan memohon pada wanita tua di hadapannya itu.

"Kau pikir aku sudi tinggal denganmu?! Lebih baik aku mati daripada hidup bersamamu!"

"Jika memang begitu… KENAPA TIDAK KAU BUNUH SAJA AKU?!" Tapi kini Yunho sudah tak tahan dengan pernyataan nyonya Jung yang baru saja ia dengar. Wanita itu lebih memilih kematian daripada dirinya. Separah itu kah dampak kehadiran Yunho dalam kehidupannya?

"Lalu membiarkan para polisi itu memenjarankanku hanya karena aku membuang atau membunuh anak haram ahli waris satu-satunya dari Jung group?! Kau pikir aku sudi mengotori tanganku?! Sudahlah! Hentikan semua ini! Kau membuatku muak!" Nyonya Jung beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Masuk ke dalam kamar dan membanting pintu keras-keras.

Yunho masih berdiri di tempatnya, terkekeh lirih menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Pantas saja sejak dulu nyonya Jung jarang tersenyum ketika bersamanya. Tidak menanggapi bagaimana ia berceloteh tentang prestasi yang ia raih demi membuat nyonya Jung bangga. Bahkan tidak peduli ketika ia dulu dengan sengaja mengebut di jalanan agar mengalami kecelakaan. Ketika sadar di rumah sakit, ia tetap saja sendirian.

Yunho kembali menertawai dirinya sendiri yang sudah begitu percaya diri untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan nyonya Jung. Mata musangnya yang tajam meredup dan terlihat kosong. Perlahan, ia memilih untuk undur diri. Sepertinya pupus sudah harapan yang ia miliki untuk bisa hidup bahagia bersama nyonya Jung. Seorang Jung Yunho akan tetap sendiri, pikirnya.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Pukul sembilan malam, seorang pria mabuk memasuki sebuah kafe Jholic sambil berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Kehadirannya tak luput dari perhatian pengunjung, kasak kusuk mulai terdengar membicarakan tentang dirinya.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Kau ingin aku mencongkel matamu, hah?!" sentaknya pada salah seorang pengunjung kafe yang memang sedang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

PRAK!

BRAK!

Pria mabuk itu melemparkan sebuah nampan ke arah pengunjung yang sejak tadi menatapnya kemudian melemparkan apapun yang berhasil di raihnya hingga menimbulkan suara ribut antara benda-benda yang dilemparkannya juga suara pekikan pengunjung yang ketakutan.

Jaejoong baru saja mengganti seragam pelayannya untuk segera pulang ke rumah, jadwal bekerjanya sudah selesai. Tapi baru saja ia keluar ruang staf, ia mendapati seorang pria mabuk yang amat dikenalnya hendak melemparkan sebuah bangku ke arah pengunjung.

BATS!

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" jerit Jaejoong sambil menahan tangan pria mabuk itu.

"Minggir!"

Bruk!

"Ah!" Jaejoong terjatuh begitu saja ketika pria mabuk itu menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan keras ke lantai. Pria itu kembali berbuat kasar padanya.

"Yunho," lirih Jaejoong memanggil pria mabuk itu. Agaknya, Jaejoong merasa lelah dengan kelakuan pria di hadapannya itu.

"Jaejoong?" Pria mabuk meletakan bangku yang tidak jadi dilemparnya itu, beralih berjalan menuju Jaejoong yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"A-Apa aku melukaimu lagi?" Jaejoong hanya diam sambil menatap mata Yunho yang terlihat kosong.

"Jaejoong? Dia kenalanmu? Cepat bawa dia keluar dari sini sebelum ia kembali mengacau!" titah atasan Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari ruang staf.

"I-Iya bos!" Jaejoong tampak kualahan menopang tubuh Yunho yang lebih besar darinya.

Lalu ia segera menyeret Yunho keluar dari tempatnya bekerja menuju sebuah taman yang berseberangan dengan kafe tempatnya bekerja. Kemudian mendudukan Yunho di sebuah bangku taman yang kosong begitu saja.

"Diam di sini dan jangan ikuti aku!" seloroh Jaejoong sembari pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya duduk diam di bangku taman.

Kim Jaejoong yang berhati lembut, benarkah ia tega meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya yang mabuk itu di sana sendirian? Tidakkah ia khawatir? Yunho bisa saja di rampok.

"Uangnya sangat banyak! Tidak akan habis tujuh turunan meskipun dirampok sekalipun!"

Lalu bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang membunuh Jung muda itu? -Pertanyaan ini langsung membuat Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya.

"Kenapa sih aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya saja?! Kau benar-benar idiot, Jaejoong!" umpat Jaejoong sambil memandang Yunho dari tempatnya berdiri, sudah cukup jauh dari pria Jung yang masih duduk diam di tempatnya.

Dan akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali kepada Yunho.

.

.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku malah membawanya ke flatku! Sulit dipercaya!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil memandang Yunho yang sudah ia tidurkan di atas ranjang kecilnya. Ia tidak tahu alamat apartemen Yunho. Walau sudah pernah ke sana sekali, ia tidak memperhatikan dengan jelas rute maupun nama apartemen mewah yang Yunho tinggali itu. Terlebih dengan rasa takut akan kemarahan Yunho waktu itu. Apa ia akan sempat menilik informasi tentang tempat tinggal Yunho?

"Ibu, ibuku…" Jaejoong terkesiap mendengar igauan Yunho.

Ia dudukan tubuhnya di samping Yunho sembari menyaksikan perubahan raut wajah Yunho yang terlihat tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Jung muda itu terlihat gelisah sambil sesekali mengigaukan kata ibu.

"Kau merindukan ibumu? Memangnya ibumu kemana?" Entah kenapa, Jaejoong jadi merasa iba melihat Yunho seperti ini. Ia usap keringat yang membasahi dahi Yunho dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai mabuk, sih?! Kau minum banyak, ya?!" umpat pria cantik itu sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho yang tertidur.

Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah bantal dari sisi Yunho. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa malam ini. Membiarkan Yunho merajai kasur kesayangannya.

"Jaejoong…" Langkah Jaejoong berhenti ketika Yunho tiba-tiba saja menyebut namanya dalam igauan pria itu. Si mata doe itu lalu memandang Yunho yang terlihat kembali tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

"Mimpi indah, Yunho-_ya_."

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Esok harinya, Jaejoong tidak mendapati Yunho di kamar. Kelihatannya pria tampan itu sudah lebih dulu pergi sebelum ia bangun. Meninggalkan Jaejoong bersama beberapa hal yang membuat pria cantik itu cukup terkejut.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong terbangun di atas kasur kesayangannya dengan sebuah selimut yang membalutnya hangat. Padahal, pria cantik itu sangat ingat kalau malam kemarin ia tidur di atas sofa dengan memakai jaket tebal dan kaos kaki yang membantunya untuk menghangatkan diri.

Jangan lupakan secangkir susu hangat juga _toast_ yang agak gosong sudah tersaji di atas meja makan mininya. Yunho membuatkannya sarapan.

Meskipun sudah sangat banyak ilmu psikologi yang sudah dipelajari Jaejoong, ia tetap tidak bisa membaca Yunho dengan tepat. Pria itu selalu membuatnya terkejut akan sikapnya yang berubah-ubah. Yunho punya sisi lain yang tidak bisa ia tembus.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Tiga hari sudah sejak Yunho pertama kalinya menginjakan kakinya di flat kecil milik Jaejoong. Dan sudah tiga hari pula Yunho memilih untuk tidak bertemu atau menghubungi Jaejoong. Yunho merasa tahu diri, ia sudah terlalu sering membuat Jaejoong repot akan tingkahnya. Tapi rasa rindu yang begitu besar di dadanya sama sekali tak mau berkompromi. Hatinya berkata, ia akan segera mati kalau tidak melihat Jaejoong atau mendengar suaranya.

Beralih dari makanan yang hanya diaduk-aduknya sejak tadi, Yunho mengambil ponselnya dari salam saku jaket lalu mengetik barisan nomor yang sangat di hafalnya. Nomor ponsel Jaejoong.

Ctik ctik ctik

Tut… tut… tut…

Ceklek

"Halo?" Suara lembut yang khas milik pria dambaannya itu menyapa.

"Y-Yunho? Ada apa?"

"Yun?"

Pik

Tut-tut-tut-tut

_Aigo_~

Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar ucapan singkat barusan membuat rasa senang membuncah memenuhi dadanya. Kakinya terasa gatal untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berada kini, dari kantin kampus menuju si pemilik suara lembut barusan. Bibirnya sampai tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Seorang lelaki nampak menyeringai lebar ke arah Yunho sambil membawa segelas jus jeruk di tangannya. Sudah lama ia memendam rasa tidak suka atas sikap Yunho yang kasar dan suka seenaknya, bahkan dia merupakan salah satu korbannya. Setidaknya, satu kali saja dia ingin mempermalukan Yunho di hadapan banyak orang. Membalas perlakuan buruk Yunho padanya dulu.

Dan tepat ketika Yunho akan beranjak dari duduknya, dengan sengaja ia tabrakan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yunho sehingga jusnya tumpah membasahi baju Yunho.

"Ups, cerobohnya aku!" ujar lelaki itu pura-pura menyesal.

"Kau tidak marah, kan?" sambungnya lagi sembari menatap Yunho.

"Tidak, sudahlah."

"Benar, kau tidak seharusnya marah. Kau kan orang kaya, membeli baju baru yang mahal bukan masalah besar untukmu." Yunho yang baru saja hendak melanjutkan langkahnya, menjadi berhenti karena lelaki yang menabraknya itu nampak belum ingin mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

"Kau-"

"Yah, kecuali kalau kau memang anak haram yang tidak patut diberi warisan." Yunho semakin merasa tak nyaman ketika lelaki itu mulai menyinggung tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Terlebih mereka berdua mulai menarik perhatian seisi kantin dan menjadi buah bibir.

"Maaf?"

"Oh? Apa gosip itu benar?"

"Hentikan ucapanmu itu!" Yunho mulai kehabisan rasa sabar ketika ia merasa bahwa lelaki asing di hadapannya ini dengan sengaja menyinggungnya.

"Jadi benar kau ini anak haram?"

"YAK!"

SRUK! BUGH!

Lelaki asing itu mendapat pukulan telak di wajahnya setelah di dorong Yunho hingga menabrak meja kantin dan mengacaukan beberapa makanan yang ada di atas meja.

"Ash! Kau memukulku? Haha. Sulit dipercaya! Hei! Jung group bukanlah milik seorang anak haram, kenapa kau begitu angkuh?!" Lelaki itu masih saja berani mencari gara-gara dengan Yunho yang nampak semakin marah.

"DIAM!"

BUGH! BOUGH!

Seisi kantin mulai diserang panik ketika Yunho tak juga menghentikan pukulannya hingga lelaki yang nampak masih kuat tertawa itu berdarah-darah hingga di sekujur wajahnya.

"Cepat panggil polisi!"

.

.

"Percuma saja, Pak polisi! Siapapun yang kau hubungi, tidak akan ada yang datang untuk menjaminku." ujar Yunho kepada seorang polisi di hadapannya yang sejak tadi mencoba menghubungi kerabat Yunho namun tidak ada yang tersambung. Lagipula di kontak ponsel Yunho hanya ditemukan nomor nyonya Jung, beberapa temannya, dan Jaejoong. Siapa yang akan mau menjadi penjamin untuknya? Yunho tahu diri, ia tidak akan mengharap kehadiran nyonya Jung ataupun Jaejoong.

"Kau bilang karena membuat kekacauan, aku harus dipenjara atau bebas dengan penjamin. Karena tidak akan ada penjamin, tidak masalah jika aku harus dipenjara."

"Yah! Diamlah. Sebaiknya panggil saja walimu kemari, siapa saja yang bisa menjaminmu untuk bebas. Memang kau tak mau bebas?"

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Ayahku bahkan sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil."

"Lalu kontak bernama ibu di ponselmu itu?"

**DEG!**

Dadanya berdesir tak nyaman ketika sang polisi menanyai tentang ibunya. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali berkata bahwa ia juga tak memiliki seorang ibu. Tapi di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, ia masih menganggap nyonya Jung sebagai ibunya. Ibunya yang ia sayangi.

"I-Itu…"

"Pak Kepala! Penjamin untuk Jung Yunho sudah datang." Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara dari polisi lain memotong ucapannya.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati pria dambaannya memasuki ruangan yang sama dengannya. Kim Jaejoong datang untuk membebaskannya. Pria kecintaanya yang membuat dirinya rindu setengah mati tapi tak memiliki keberanian untuk bertemu. Rasa bersalah Yunho masih betah bersarang di dalam dada.

"Nama anda?" tanya si polisi pada Jaejoong yang berdiri di samping Yunho.

"Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong."

"Apa anda kerabat dari Jung Yunho?"

"Iya. Aku… Temannya." Yunho hanya diam sembari mencuri-curi pandang kepada Jaejoong. Sedikit kecewa ketika Jaejoong menyebut dirinya sebagai teman. Tapi Yunho mengerti, sekalipun masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, hubungannya dengan Jaejoong masih cukup tabu di kalangan masyarakat luas. Jaejoong tidak mungkin bilang bahwa ia adalah kekasih Yunho.

"Silakan isi formulir ini dulu."

"Baiklah. Permisi."

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah sama-sama di luar kantor polisi sekarang. Namun hanya bisa saling berdiri berhadapan dan menyibukan diri bersama keheningan. Keduanya tidak berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Jaejoong yang memang pendiam dan sedikit takut kepada Yunho, juga Yunho yang perasaannya terasa campur aduk hingga tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Mm… Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Yun." Setelah membungkuk sekilas kepada Yunho, Jaejoong beranjak meninggalkan Jung muda itu.

**DEG!**

Tapi Yunho menahannya. Pria tampan itu tiba-tiba saja menautkan kelima jarinya pada jemari Jaejoong, lalu menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya nyaris jatuh ke tanah ketika Yunho melakukan itu padanya, bahkan kalau tidak salah, pria bermata kecil itu membagi senyumannya yang menawan kepada Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak keberatan untuk mengobati lukaku dulu?" tanya Yunho lembut sambil menunjukan luka lebam di wajahnya.

.

.

Jaejoong menjadi sangat gugup ketika Yunho tidak usai juga memandangnya dengan intens saat ia sedang mengobati luka lebam di wajah pria itu. Mata musangnya tak pernah ingin meninggalkan Jaejoong sampai membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar begitu keras.

"Sudah selesai." ucap Jaejoong pelan. Dia beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk bersama Yunho. Menjaga jaraknya dengan pria itu.

Namun Yunho justru ikut berdiri lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Jung muda itu berhasil membawa Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya meskipun tadi Jaejoong sempat mundur beberapa kali saat ia dekati. Ia lesakan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Jaejoong, juga memasrahkan tubuh lelahnya pada pria cantik pujaan hatinya itu.

"Kembalilah padaku, Jae."

**DEG!**

Andai saja waktu itu Yunho tidak berbuat kasar padanya, andai saja bukan Yunho yang memberikan rasa takut di hatinya, Jaejoong mungkin saja akan mengiyakan permintaan Yunho. Tapi nyatanya tidak seperti itu, maka keraguan di dada Jaejoong begitu besar. Ia masih dihantui rasa trauma atas apa yang dilakukan Yunho tempo hari. Pria tampan itu sangat menyeramkan ketika sedang dikuasai amarahnya, seperti orang kerasukan. Kalau saja Jaejoong seorang gadis, mungkin dia sudah tidak berdaya saat itu.

"A-Aku… Aku tidak bisa, Yun." Dan akhirnya kalimat ini yang meluncur dari bibir Jaejoong, sembari melepaskan pelukan Yunho dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa."

**DEG!**

"K-Kau…" Mendadak Yunho merasa emosinya meluap ke permukaan, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya sampai membuat dadanya sakit. Sakit karena mendengar penolakan dari Jaejoong. Kemudian ia merasa ingin mengamuk dan menghancurkan orang yang sudah membuatnya terluka.

"JADI KAU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENINGGALKAN AKU?!" Hingga ia tidak sadar jika ia berteriak pada Jaejoong lagi.

"BERANINYA!"

BATS!

GASP!

Jaejoong menutup matanya erat-erat ketika Yunho hendak mengayunkan tangan menghantam wajahnya. Tapi setelah beberapa detik diserang rasa takut akibat Yunho yang akan memukulnya, ternyata tidak ada yang terjadi. Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan mendapati si Jung muda membungkuk sambil menjambak rambut depannya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Arrgh! Lagi-lagi aku nyaris lepas kendali!" erang pria berkulit gelap itu.

"Katakan, bukankah aku adalah lelaki paling tak tahu diri yang pernah kau temui? Bukankah aku sangat menjijikan? Emh?" Kedua mata musang itu terlihat kosong meskipun terarah pada Jaejoong.

"Memintamu kembali padaku, hahaha. Padaku, yang masih bisa kapan saja menyiksamu tanpa sadar. Yang bisa kapanpun membuatmu terluka, aku memang tidak tahu diri!" Yunho masih saja meracau dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diam di satu arah.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan sesak di dadanya ketika melihat Yunho meracau tak jelas di depannya. Bahkan Jaejoong bisa melihat genangan di kedua manik musang yang biasa memandangnya dengan tajam itu. Tubuh tegap itu juga nampak gemetar menahan suatu gejolak yang tidak Jaejoong ketahui.

"Lihatlah diriku, Jae. Kurasa aku mulai gila." Pria tampan itu nampak benar-benar seperti orang gila. Dia tidak berhenti meracau dan menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Semua itu membuat Jaejoong semakin tak bisa menahan sebuah getaran besar di dadanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat sedih melihat keadaan Yunho saat ini. Hatinya sakit mendapati mantan kekasihnya bersikap seperti itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang menakutinya dan membuat pria tampan itu begitu gelisah.

"Astaga, kepalaku terasa sakit memikirkan tentang diriku sendiri. Kenapa ada manusia sepertiku ya? Akan lebih baik jika aku mati dan-"

Grep!

"YUNHO HENTIKAN! BERHENTI! KENAPA KAU SEPERTI INI?!" jerit Jaejoong sembari membawa wajah Yunho untuk menatap kepadanya. Saat itu pula hati Jaejoong mencelos ketika sebutir air bening menetes jatuh dari mata musang yang biasanya nampak angkuh itu. Dalam hati ia bertanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pria ini? Kenapa kini ia nampak begitu rapuh?

"Aku tidak ingin sendirian, Jae."

"A-Apa…"

Sruk!

Namun sebelum Jaejoong dapat bertanya lebih lanjut tentang pernyataan Yunho barusan padanya. Pria tampan itu jatuh ke tubuhnya dengan kepala yang bersandar pada bahunya.

"Yunho?" Jaejoong memanggil sambil mengguncang tubuh pria itu namun dia tidak bereaksi apapun. Rasa gelisah mulai datang melingkupi hati Jaejoong.

"Yunho-_ya_? Y-Yun?"

**DEG!**

Jaejoong menemukan telapak tangannya berwarna merah pekat setelah menyentuh kepala belakang Yunho. Dan ketika menyentuhnya lagi, warna merah pekat itu semakin banyak mengotori tangannya. Kepala Yunho terluka cukup parah hingga banyak darahnya yang keluar. Bagaimana bisa pria itu sejak tadi menahannya?

"…**Akan lebih baik jika aku mati dan-"**

Kecuali jika pria itu benar-benar berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"YUNHO!"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>AAAAAAAAA stuck banget di bagian ending chapternya noh tunjuk adegan di atas/ -_-

Untuk kak **Gia**, makasih banyak masukannya sehingga aku tidak terus-menerus di jalan yang salah/? Hehehe.

And for you all, thank you so much for reading~~!

Have a nice day ^^

Fb: Salena Emparatris

Twitter: lenatris


	3. Chapter 3

**The Days with The Bad Boy**

Part 3 – You're not alone anymore

© Selena

**YunJae**

* * *

><p>Jika banyak orang bertanya perihal kepasrahan Jaejoong ketika Yunho bersikap seenaknya pada dirinya. Atau kenapa tidak sejak awal saja Jaejoong mengakhiri semuanya? Maka saat itu, hanya ada satu jawaban.<p>

Takut.

Karena rasa takut yang cukup besar bersarang di hatinya akan si Jung muda yang berkuasa itu. Jaejoong takut, karena Yunho bisa kapan saja membuat hidupnya hancur berantakan hanya dengan satu jentikan jari. Jaejoong takut, hidupnya yang sudah tidak terlalu menyenangkan menjadi lebih menyedihkan dari sebelumnya.

Tapi semakin lama ia mengenal pria berwajah tampan itu, ia mendapati sesuatu yang lain. Mereka yang selalu berkata bahwa Yunho lelaki kasar, tak punya hati, angkuh, dan bersikap seolah semua hal berada di bawah kakinya, tidaklah mengenal Yunho secara utuh. Meskipun mereka mengaku bahwa mereka berteman dekat pria bermata kecil itu.

Karena terkadang, Jaejoong mendapati sesekali. Bagaimana ketika bibir hati Yunho yang unik itu berkembang tulus tanpa bermakna meremehkan. Bagaimana mata musangnya memancarkan sinar yang ramah kepadanya. Dan ketika pria itu menyentuhnya dengan begitu lembut tanpa unsur paksaan yang lebih sering terlihat. Jaejoong ingin mengakui, dia mendamba sisi Yunho yang ini.

Namun, ketika amarah Yunho menguasai. Siapa yang tidak tahu seberapa mengerikannya pria itu. Dia bahkan bisa dengan mudah merusak apapun yang dijangkau oleh matanya.

Lain orang, lain pula Jaejoong. Dia bisa melihat ke dalam mata Yunho yang sarat akan kekecewaan mendalam, dibalik segala kelakuannya yang bar-bar. Seperti sebuah kalimat yang tertulis di buku psikologi yang pernah dibacanya. Mata adalah jendela hati, mata tak pernah bisa berbohong. Ketika sebuah senyuman di wajah bisa membungkus luka dan duka dengan begitu apik, tapi tidak dengan matanya.

Kemudian rasa takut Jaejoong berubah menjadi sebuah rasa iba kepada Yunho. Dan rasa iba di hatinya itu, membuahkan sebuah rasa ingin melindungi. Jaejoong ingin membuatkan sebuah rumah untuk tempat Yunho berlindung. Rumah yang akan menjadi tempat Yunho untuk pulang dan mendapatkan sebuah kehangatan ketika sedang ditimpa masalah.

Tetapi, terakhir kali ia masih bersama Yunho. Jung muda itu kembali menunjukan amarahnya yang tidak terkontrol. Selain menyiksa tubuhnya hingga ia sangat kesakitan, Yunho juga hendak memperkosanya.

Saat itulah, Jaejoong menyadari bahwa ia adalah seorang manusia biasa. Manusia biasa yang punya batasan dalam bersabar. Jaejoong merasa sudah sangat lelah untuk terus memaklumi Yunho. Lelah untuk tetap bertahan bersama tabiat buruk Yunho. Hingga dengan beraninya Jaejoong melontarkan kata "putus" pada Yunho, tanpa mempedulikan keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Beruntung, Yunho tidak menghabisi Jaejoong. Yunho memang tidak akan melakukan itu, Jaejoong sangat tahu. Karena bukan pada dasarnya Yunho memiliki sifat yang kasar, temperamentalnya yang buruk pasti ada sebab musababnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau cerita padaku tentang masalahmu?" Jaejoong mengelus pipi Yunho yang masih tertidur karena perngaruh obat bius.

Kepalanya bocor, sepertinya karena perkelahian di kampus tadi. Dokter bilang terkena benturan benda keras. Darahnya keluar cukup banyak, tapi untung saja Jaejoong tidak terlambat. Yunho mendapat beberapa jahitan dan sekarang sedang tertidur di ranjang pesakitan dengan posisi menyamping.

Jaejoong meraih jemari Yunho ke dalam genggamannya, lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut. Mata besarnya terlihat membengkak karena menangisi Yunho. Tadi dia merasa sangat panik dan ketakutan melihat Yunho pingsan dengan banyak darah. Dan sekarang, matanya malah terasa sakit.

"Cepatlah bangun dan kembali sehat! Aku janji tidak akan pergi." Jaejoong merasa tidak sanggup meninggalkan Yunho dalam keadaan seperti ini. Pria tampan itu terlihat benar-benar membutuhkan kehadirannya agar tetap hidup. Ya, agar tetap hidup. Karena tanpa Jaejoong, Yunho terlihat semakin kehilangan arah. Seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya.

"Oh iya. Aku sampai lupa mengabari keluargamu. Tunggu, mana ponselmu, ya?" Jaejoong merogoh saku jins Yunho yang terlipat di atas meja beserta atasan yang digunakan Yunho tadi karena Yunho mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian rumah sakit.

Setelah menemukan ponsel Yunho, Jaejoong segera menekan tombol aplikasi kontak untuk mencari nomor telepon keluarga Yunho.

"Ibu?" Jaejoong menemukan sebuah kontak berlabelkan nama "ibu" di sana, lalu ia menghubungi nomor itu dengan segera.

Tut… tut… tut…

Pik.

["Halo?"]

"Halo, apa ini dengan nyonya Jung?"

["Iya. Siapa ini? Ada perlu apa?"]

"Maaf, bibi. Aku Jaejoong, teman Yunho. Aku ingin mengabarkan bahwa Yunho masuk rumah sakit." timpal Jaejoong.

["…"] Hening. Jaejoong tak mendapatkan balasan.

"Halo?"

["…"]

"H-Halo?"

["Itu bukan urusanku."]

**DEG!**

Jaejoong tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari wanita paruh baya di sambungan telepon ini. Jaejoong jadi merasa ragu, benarkah dia menghubungi orang yang tepat? Tapi wanita ini mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah nyonya Jung. Kontak dengan nama "ibu" di ponsel Yunho.

"A-Apa? Tapi Yunho-"

Tut-tut-tut-tut.

"H-Halo? Halo?" Bingung. Kenapa nyonya Jung memutus teleponnya secara sepihak. Nada suaranya yang terdengar dingin, mengiringi sebaris kalimat ketidakpedulian yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Dan Jaejoong mulai menyadari sesuatu. Sebuah kesimpulan muncul dari kepalanya.

"**Aku tidak ingin sendirian, Jae." **

Meskipun masih samar, tapi Jaejoong merasa sudah bisa menemukan sebuah akar dari permasalahan Yunho. Terlebih, ketika mengingat alasan Yunho memukuli seorang pemuda hingga ia masuk kantor polisi tadi. Beberapa saksi mata berkata bahwa pemuda itu menyinggung perihal "anak haram" kepada Yunho. Ia pandangi wajah tampan yang lebam-lebam di hadapannya itu dengan nanar, kemudian sekali lagi ia usap dengan lembut rahang tegas milik sang Jung muda.

.

.

Jung Seohyung, wanita berusia lima puluh tiga tahun itu membiarkan ponselnya jatuh membentur kerasnya lantai. Setelah mendapat telepon dari seseorang bernama Jaejoong, hatinya mulai terasa tak tenang. Terlebih orang itu membawa kabar tak mengenakan tentang putra angkatnya. Meskipun hatinya gelisah, tapi Seohyung membiarkan egonya menang dengan menyatakan ketidakpeduliannya pada keadaan Yunho.

Sama seperti dulu, ketika Yunho menginjak usia enam belas tahun. Remaja itu sudah nyaris putus asa dengan sikap tak acuhnya hingga remaja itu kebut-kebutan di jalan, menabrak sebuah mobil dan tubuhnya terpental cukup jauh. Saat itu keadaan Yunho sempat kritis. Seohyung mulai dihantui ketakutan jika putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki akan meninggalkannya. Dia tak pernah putus dalam menemani Yunho di masa-masa Yunho koma. Tapi kemudian, ketika egonya kembali. Seohyung meninggalkan Yunho lagi, meski saat itu Yunho belum sadar dari komanya. Membiarkan Yunho bangun sendiri tanpa melihat siapapun yang nampak khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Saat ini, rasa gelisah yang sama seperti saat itu kembali menyeruak di dalam hatinya. Dengan langkah berat, ia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia jamah. Sebuah ruangan berpintu coklat dengan pajangan bertuliskan "_Keep out_! _Yunho's area_!" berwarna kuning.

Seluruh tubuhnya seolah bergetar ketika melihat kamar putra angkatnya yang tak pernah ia datangi. Di sana ia bisa melihat banyak sekali foto-foto masa kecil Yunho. Hanya ada gambar Yunho di dalam sana, tanpa dirinya. Gambar Yunho yang sedang berpidato, sedang menerima medali, sedang membawa sebuah piala, sedang memamerkan sertifikat kemenangan, tanpa ada satupun gambarnya yang menemani Jung kecil itu.

"**Ibu, lihat! Aku mendapatkan juara pertama lomba pidato!"**

"**Ibu, Eguchi sensei bilang aku sangat mahir dalam karate karena sudah lebih dulu mencapai sabuk hitam daripada teman-temanku yang lain!"**

"**Ibu, Heo **_**seonsaengnim **_**mengundang ibu ke sekolah besok untuk memberi sambutan karena aku berhasil meraih peringkat tiga besar di sekolah. Tapi… jika ibu tidak mau datang juga tidak apa-apa."**

Seohyung semakin tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang jatuh semakin banyak. Ia ingat semua yang dikatakan putra kecilnya itu, semua permintaannya, semua curahannya yang tak pernah sekalipun ia tanggapi. Bahkan tak jarang ia malah membalasnya dengan membentak atau memaki hingga Jung muda itu menangis.

Dadanya terasa sesak ketika menyadari betapa kejamnya ia pada anak lelaki yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalahnya itu. Sangat tidak adil jika Seohyung harus melimpahkan seluruh dendamnya pada Yunho yang tak pernah ada sangkut pautnya dengan dosa yang diperbuat oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Seohyung menangis dan terus menangis sambil memeluk salah satu pigura yang berisi foto Yunho yang tengah memegang sebuah piala besar. Dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, ia mengakui bahwa ia menyimpan rasa sayang yang besar pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Manik musang Yunho berkelip pelan, menyesuaikan banyaknya cahaya yang memaksa masuk setelah lama ia tertidur. Dan ketika ia bisa membuka matanya dengan sempurna, sebuah pemandangan melegakan menyapa pengelihatannya. Di depan ia berbaring, ia menemukan Jaejoong tertidur pulas sembari duduk di kursi kecil. Kepalanya tak mendapat tempat bersandar, berkali-kali mengangguk setiap tidurnya semakin terasa lelap. Yunho tersenyum kecil, tapi kemudian meringis merasakan perih yang berdenyut-denyut di kepala bekalangnya. Sebuah perban menempel di sana.

Kemudian kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada lelaki manis yang terlelap di hadapannya. Posisi tidurnya sudah berubah tanpa Yunho sadari. Lelaki dambaannya itu meringkuk di atas kursi seperti janin dalam kandungan ibu. Yunho merasa sangat yakin jika Jaejoong menungguinya dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama hingga lelaki cantik itu tak bisa tersadar dari kantuknya meskipun tempat tidurnya terlihat tidak nyaman.

Yunho berinisiatif untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya perlahan, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya. Tubuhnya terasa pegal karena terlalu lama tidur dengan posisi menyamping. Dari sana, ia kembali menontoni Jaejoong yang asyik di dalam mimpi. Bibir mungil dan merah itu sesekali bergerak lucu dan menggumam tak jelas.

"Eeengghh…" Mungkin karena akhirnya merasa pegal, Jaejoong meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya di dalam kursi kecil itu. Sangking heboh gerakan Jaejoong, hingga Yunho tak dapat membantu apa-apa ketika kursi kecil itu terjungkal ke lantai.

Gubrak!

"Aduuuhh…" erang lelaki yang lebih kecil dari Yunho itu sembari bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Srung!

Jaejoong menendang kursi yang membuatnya jatuh itu hingga menabrak meja besi yang ada di samping ranjang Yunho. Dengan tangan kecilnya itu, ia mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit setelah terbentur lantai yang keras.

"Oh! Yunho? Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Kelihatannya Jaejoong terkejut mendapati Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di atas ranjang pesakitannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yunho justru balik bertanya dengan mimik wajahnya yang datar.

"A-Aku? Aku menemanimu." cicit lelaki manis itu sambil menundukan kepalanya. Jaejoong menjadi takut ketika Yunho kembali bersikap dingin padanya.

"Kenapa kau menemaniku?"

"Karena a-aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Kenapa kau harus khawatir padaku? Bukankah kita sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa?" Dada Jaejoong berdesir tak nyaman ketika Yunho berkata seperti itu padanya. Pria cantik itu bertanya-tanya kemana perginya Yunho yang memohon padanya agar tidak pergi. Mungkinkah Jaejoong terlalu percaya diri dengan tetap berada di sisi Yunho padahal pria tampan itu belum tentu bersungguh-sungguh memintanya kembali.

"A-Aku…" Jaejoong meneguk salivanya gugup karena tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk menimpali pertanyaan Yunho. Kesepuluh jemarinya mencengkram erat ujung kaos yang ia kenakan. Sesekali melirik ke arah Yunho yang masih enggan melunturkan wajahnya yang dingin.

"S-Seharusnya aku memang tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, kan? Kenapa juga aku harus merasa khawatir?" Yunho bisa mendengar suara Jaejoong yang bergetar. Jung muda itu menatap Jaejoong yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Yunho sama sekali tidak mengerti. Yunho merasa tidak melakukan apapun yang salah hingga membuat pria cantik di depannya itu bersedih. Yunho ingat betul bahwa Jaejoong tidak ingin kembali padanya.

"Aku mau pulang saja, permisi." Pamit si cantik itu sambil mengambil tasnya dan berlalu dari hadapan Yunho. Namun, baru saja tangannya hendak meraih gagang pintu, suara Yunho membuatnya urung untuk pergi.

"Hei, kemari." Jaejoong masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Jaejoong," panggil Yunho sekali lagi.

Dengan wajah yang bersembunyi di balik poni panjangnya, Jaejoong berjalan perlahan mendekat menuju Yunho. Sesampainya ia tepat di hadapan Yunho, sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut terjadi begitu saja.

Yunho menarik tubuhnya untuk membawa dirinya ke dalam rengkuhan pria itu. Membawa kepalanya untuk bersandar di bahu bidangnya, dan memporak-porandakan emosi di dalam dirinya. Entah mungkin karena merasa nyaman, Jaejoong melepaskan tangisnya yang ia tahan-tahan sejak tadi begitu saja. Bahkan tangisnya terdengar semakin kencang.

"Hei, hei. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Yunho sembari menepuk-tepuk kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Apa aku baru saja salah bicara hingga menyakitimu tanpa sadar?" Jaejoong menggeleng di lekukan leher Yunho. Surai halusnya yang bergesekan dengan kulit Yunho membuat Yunho sedikit kegelian.

"Lantas kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahuhuhuhuhuhu…" Jujur saja Jaejoong merasa sakit hati ketika Yunho berkata mereka sudah tak ada hubungan apapun lagi, tapi dia bingung kenapa ia musti sakit hati jika dirinya sendirilah yang tak ingin kembali bersama Yunho. Jaejoong merasa dirinya tak lebih dari seorang gadis labil. Yah, gadis. Mana ada lelaki yang menangis karena hal semacam ini?

Sebuah kehangatan menjalar perlahan di dada Jaejoong, diiringi dengan perasaan yang tenang dan menyenangkan yang ikut datang. Harus berapa kali Jaejoong bilang bahwa dirinya sangat menyukai sisi lembut Yunho ini. Jika saja tanpa sisi temperamentalnya itu, Jaejoong siap untuk membuka pintu hatinya selebar mungkin untuk menerima kehadiran Yunho. Jaejoong sangat mendamba sifat hangat Yunho, karena sifat inilah yang juga membantunya untuk tetap bertahan di sisi Yunho.

"Aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu." aku Jaejoong dengan tangisnya yang tak kunjung berakhir. Masih dengan posisinya yang bersandar pada tubuh Yunho.

"Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku." timpal Yunho dengan senyuman kalem di wajahnya.

"Aku akan mencobanya lagi, Yun."

"M-Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mencoba bertahan di sisimu. Apa kau keberatan?" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang basah. Ia bertekad untuk membantu Yunho dalam menyelesaikan masalahnya. Bahkan Jaejoong juga berniat untuk mengenyahkan tabiat buruk yang dimiliki Yunho itu.

Yunho membalas tatapan sepasang mata doe itu dengan tatapan yang kental dengan rasa terkejut. Ia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong masih memberinya kesempatan meskipun ia sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti pria cantik itu.

Tanpa memberikan waktu untuk bersiap-siap, Yunho menarik wajah Jaejoong untuk mendekat pada wajahnya. Lalu bibir hatinya itu mencium bibir pria dambaannya dengan dalam. Hanya ciuman singkat, tapi Jaejoong seolah bisa merasakan perubahan suasana hati Yunho yang menjadi riang.

"Terima kasih." ucap Yunho yang kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya, membuat Jaejoong jadi tersipu malu.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Sepulang kerja, Jaejoong memiliki janji untuk makan malam dengan Yunho. Maka itu, senyuman cerah tak pernah ingin beranjak dari wajahnya. Ia merasa senang karena hubungannya dengan Yunho yang terjalin kembali selama satu bulan ini mengalami kemajuan yang baik.

Jung muda itu sudah berkali-kali menyatakan cinta terhadapanya dan terlihat serius. Jaejoong percaya. Karena Yunho terlihat sungguh-sungguh bekerja sangat keras untuk menghilangkan semua tabiat buruk yang bisa saja akan melukainya. Entah kapan Jaejoong mau membalas ungkapan cinta dari Yunho itu. Jaejoong hanya belum merasa yakin bahwa segala kebaikan yang ia lakukan kepada Yunho adalah wujud dari rasa cintanya. Jaejoong belum memahami alasan dibalik bertahannya ia di sisi Yunho, rasa iba belaka ataukah cinta?

_Beep… Beep…_

Ponsel di sakunya bergetar, sebuah panggilan dari sahabat lamanya –Jin Yihan.

"Halo? Yihan _hyung_?" Jaejoong mendengar suara Yihan yang terdengar sangat bersedih di seberang sana.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Mendengar suara Yihan yang amat putus asa membuat Jaejoong menjadi sangat khawatir.

"Beritahu aku kau ada dimana, aku akan segera ke sana!"

Jaejoong segera melesat menuju tempat Yihan berada, melupakan janjinya kepada Yunho untuk makan malam bersama karena terlalu panik mendengar suara lesu Yihan yang tampak sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

.

.

Yunho masih menunggu kehadiran Jaejoong meskipun sudah dua jam berlalu dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Berkali-kali ia menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong namun tak ada satupun yang berhasil diterima oleh pria cantik itu.

Karena bosan menunggu Jaejoong di dalam, Yunho memutuskan pergi keluar untuk menghirup udara segar. Namun, sebuah pemandangan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri itu sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Bukan karena desain interior _bar_ di depannya itu terlihat indah, tapi dua manusia yang keluar dari _bar_ itu. Jaejoong dan pria bernama Yihan yang seringkali terlihat bersama kekasihnya itu.

.

Jaejoong cukup kualahan menopang tubuh Yihan yang mabuk berat dan bergelayut padanya itu. Sahabat lamanya ini juga tidak berhenti meracau tentang kekasihnya yang selingkuh meskipun hari pernikahan mereka sudah dekat. Jaejoong merasa kasihan terhadap lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri itu, Yihan terlihat sangat putus asa. Yihan yang sebelumnya menghindari alkhohol itu, tadi minum sangat banyak sampai mabuk berat. Dia pasti begitu terpukul.

"Haneul… Kau tega sekali!" racau Yihan memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"Haneul-_ah_, coba kau lihat bagian mana yang kurang dariku-hik!" Sekarang Yihan malah memegangi wajah Jaejoong agar memandangnya. Pria itu pasti berkhayal dan mengira Jaejoong adalah kekasihnya yang bernama Haneul itu.

"Yihan _hyung_, aku bukan Haneul! Kau tidak lihat aku in-"

**Cup!**

Yihan mencium bibir Jaejoong dan melumatnya begitu saja.

**DEG DEG DEG DEG**

Sebuah desiran familiar terasa di dada Jaejoong. Desiran yang sama ketika ia masih begitu menyukai Yihan semasa sekolah dulu. Jaejoong berpikir, tak ada salahnya ia sebentar saja menikmati rasanya berciuman dengan cinta pertamanya. Tapi sepasang mata tajam milik Yunho ternyata juga tengah memandang ke arahnya, ke arah mereka, yang tengah berciuman.

Srak!

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yihan agar menjauh darinya. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong sampai lupa jika ia memiliki janji makan malam bersama Yunho? Di sebuah restoran mewah di dalam sebuah hotel yang juga memiliki sebuah bar kelas atas, tempatnya mendatangi Yihan.

"Yunho!" Tubuh tegap milik Yunho berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Jaejoong tanpa berkomentar apapun tentang apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Yunho, aku bisa jelaskan-"

"Jangan ikuti aku."

**DEG!**

Yunho memang tidak membentak, tapi nada bicaranya yang tegas seolah mutlak untuk dipatuhi. Dada Jaejoong terasa sakit hanya dengan mendengar kalimat pendek seperti itu.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Setelah memulangkan Yihan menggunakan taksi, Jaejoong langsung melesat ke apartemen Yunho. Kekasih prianya itu sudah memberi tahu kode apartemennya agar Jaejoong bisa keluar masuk dengan leluasa, Yunho sangat mempercayai Jaejoong.

Begitu masuk, Jaejoong menemukan Yunho duduk diam di atas sofa. Di tengah ruangan besar yang pencahayaannya remang-remang.

"Yunho-_ya_." panggilnya pada Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yunho membalas sapaannya dengan datar, menghembuskan seberkas angin dingin yang merasuk sampai ke dalam dada Jaejoong.

"Kau tenang saja, aku sudah mengendalikan diriku dengan baik. Aku tidak mengacau lagi dan sudah minum obat penenang." terang lelaki tampan yang masih begitu enggan menoleh kepadanya itu.

"O-Obat penenang? Siapa yang menyuruhmu minum obat semacam itu?!"

"Kau melupakan janji kita untuk makan malam bersama, karena ingin bersama pria itu. A-Aku mengerti. Kau pasti lelah bersama lelaki gila sepertiku." Yunho tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Jaejoong barusan, justru menjawab dengan semaunya.

"Kau tidak gila, Yunho! Berhenti berkata seperti itu!"

"Memang siapa yang akan tahan dengan pria _psycho_ seperti aku ini. Iyakan, Jae?" Yunho mulai meracau yang tidak-tidak lagi seperti waktu itu.

"Yunho, berhenti! Kau tidak seperti itu!"

"LALU KENAPA KAU MENGKHIANATIKU BERSAMA PRIA ITU!?" Jaejoong sangat terkejut ketika Yunho tiba-tiba saja bangkit, berjalan ke arahnya sembari membentak. Matanya memerah penuh emosi. Tapi sedetik kemudian pria tampan itu memalingkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong, tubuhnya juga menjauh dari Jaejoong sambil meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri. Kelihatannya mencoba untuk tidak melampiaskan emosinya pada Jaejoong.

"Lebih baik kau pergi." perintah Yunho dengan memunggungi Jaejoong. Yunho sengaja menyuruh Jaejoong pergi agar pria cantik itu tidak lagi menjadi sasarannya saat emosinya sudah tak dapat dikendalikan.

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

"KUBILANG PERGIII!" erang Yunho sambil menghempaskan seluruh pajangan yang ada di atas laci hingga membuatnya rusak.

SRUAAK! PRANG! BRAK!

**GREP!**

"Maafkan aku." Jaejoong malah memeluk Yunho dengan erat dari belakang.

Sruk!

Obat penenang yang diminum Yunho nampaknya mulai bekerja. Jaejoong bisa merasakan amarah Yunho yang berangsur-angsur mereda. Mata musangnya kosong seperti kehilangan jiwa, tubuhnya melemas dan jatuh duduk di lantai. Ia mendengar semua penjelasan Jaejoong tentang kesalahpahamannya melihat Yihan mencium kekasihnya itu. Tapi bibir Yunho terasa kelu untuk menimpali. Ia memasrahkan tubuh besarnya itu jatuh dalam dekapan Jaejoong. Membiarkan pria dambaannya itu tertatih membaringkan tubuhnya di kamar lalu menimang-nimangnya, mengelus-elus surainya seperti ibu yang sedang menidurkan bayinya hingga sang mimpi menjemput.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Yunho-_ya_." Hanya sebaris kata itulah yang terakhir Yunho dengar dari bibir Jaejoong.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Yunho terbangun dengan Jaejoong yang masih tertidur di sisinya. Pria cantik itu tidur dengan posisi tertelungkup sembari menggenggam tangannya. Begitu nyenyak hingga tak menghiraukan sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan itu menerpa wajahnya yang menawan.

Mata musangnya yang tajam menelusuri tiap jengkal paras indah milik lelaki yang terlelap di depannya itu. Jari telunjuknya mengelus pipi putih berkulit lembut dari pria kedambaannya, lalu mengecup tangan Jaejoong yang kini berbalik dalam genggamannya.

Kepalanya melesak ke dalam dada Jaejoong, mencari sebuah kehangatan dari lelaki cantik yang ia cintai itu. Ia merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu diperdebatkan, meskipun dalam keadaan tak baik, Yunho mendengar segala hal yang dikatakan Jaejoong dalam menjelaskan kesalahpahaman kemarin itu. Ia masih memasang telinganya baik-baik. Jadi kali ini, biarkan ia menikmati waktu sebaik-baiknya bersama Jaejoong.

"Hmm…" Sebuah lenguhan terlontar dari bibir merah mungil milik Jaejoong, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi pria cantik itu akan terbangun.

"Kau sudah bangun, Yun?" Gesekan ke atas dan ke bawah di dadanya menyatakan bahwa Yunho mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Mm… Kau tahu kan, aku tidak bermaksud untuk bercium-"

"Jangan membahasnya lagi, ya." ujar Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku minta tolong padamu. Jangan asal meminum obat penenang, dampaknya akan sangat buruk jika kau sampai kecanduan!"

"Iya, sayang. Ini masih pagi, tapi kau sudah cerewet." Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya saat Yunho mengatainya cerewet. Tapi Yunho malah memandang buah plum yang mengerucut itu dengan penuh arti.

"Jae… Bolehkah?" tanya pria berkulit coklat itu sembari mengelus lembut bibir merah Jaejoong.

Pria cantik itu terkekeh kecil, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi hingga membuat Yunho seakan silau dengan keindahannya.

"Kau selalu menciumku kapanpun kau suka, lalu kenapa sekarang meminta izin dulu?"

Bibir hati milik Yunho akhirnya menempel secara perlahan pada bibir mungil Jaejoong. Saling bergesekan dengan lembut dan menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. Ciuman mereka yang terasa paling hangat dan menyenangkan yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Kruuuukkk…

Dengan sangat terpaksa, suasana romantis yang terjalin di antara keduanya terpaksa runtuh begitu saja ketika suara perut Yunho yang kelaparan tak mau diajak berkompromi. Jaejoong melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Yunho lalu tertawa dengan suara khasnya.

"Ahahaha, kau kelaparan rupanya!" Yunho hanya membalas Jaejoong dengan senyuman malu.

"Ayo kita buat sarapan bersama."

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Bahan makanan di kulkas Yunho tak bersisa sama sekali, sebenarnya Yunho memang tak pernah menyediakan bahan mentah di dalam kulkasnya kecuali telur ayam. Dia tak bisa memasak, menggoreng telur tanpa gosong saja itu hanya bisa ia lakukan sesekali.

Maka dari itu, Jaejoong mengajaknya untuk berbelanja bahan makanan di toko swalayan selepas sarapan ala kadarnya. Yunho nampak bersemangat memilih-pilih karena Jaejoong berjanji akan memasakan makanan favoritnya nanti.

Tapi begitu ia terpisah dengan Jaejoong di rak sayur-sayuran, tiba-tiba Yunho berpapasan dengan nyonya Jung. Mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama, dan Yunho merasakan gejolak rasa takut akan penolakan menyala-nyala di dalam dadanya ketika menatap langsung ke dalam mata renta ibu angkatnya itu.

Yunho memutar tubuhnya sesegera mungkin dan lari secepatnya dari nyonya Jung yang sempat mengejarnya seolah ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. Tapi Yunho terlalu takut menerima kenyataan buruk yang terus berkelebat di kepalanya.

Lelaki bermata kecil itu berlari tak tentu arah di tengah kerumunan orang banyak. Lalu berhenti tanpa sebab dengan wajah kebingungan. Kepalanya mulai terasa berputar-putar melihat betapa ramainya manusia di sekitarnya, dan di saat yang tepat –Jaejoong menangkap tubuh besar itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir sambil mengusap-usap punggung Yunho yang terlihat terengah-engah. Pria itu balas memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Dan tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Yunho berada, Jaejoong melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang wajahnya pernah ia lihat di dalam foto di dompet Yunho tengah memandang ke arah mereka. Ke arah Yunho lebih tepatnya. Matanya yang renta terlihat sedih dan penuh dengan rasa penyesalan. Jaejoong tidak tahu siapa wanita itu, tapi Jaejoong memiliki firasat baik atas kehadirannya saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita hadapi sama-sama. Ada aku di sisimu." ujar Jaejoong lembut masih dengan posisi memeluk tubuh Yunho. Sebuah senyuman ia tujukan kepada wanita tua yang masih lekat memandanginya dan juga Yunho itu, bermaksud untuk menyampaikan bahwa ia tidak perlu mencemaskan Yunho.

Karena Jaejoong percaya. Sebentar lagi, semua problematika Yunho pasti akan terselesaikan.

.

.

.

.

"_Just stay strong, 'cause U-KNOW (you know) I'm here for you._"

"_I'm here for you."_

_"So, keep holding on."_

_"'Cause U-KNOW (you know) we'll make it through."_

_"We'll make it through."_

(Avril Lavigne – Keep Holding On)

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

><p>Rated M untuk kekerasan aja wkwkwk :p<p>

Maaf ya lama update-nya, aku sibuk ngajar les. Belom bantuin anak-anaknya bikin PR, jadinya otak udah kesita buat pelajaran dan bikin stuck kalo mikirin kelanjutan ff -_-

Gantung? Sengaja. Otaknya udah pas-pasan ni, gabisa mikir lagi huhuhuhu T^T /buru-buru beli otak portable/

Perasaan Jaejoong ke Yunho, biarkan jadi misteri.

Kelanjutan kisah Yunho dan nyonya Jung, silakan berimajinasi.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mampir untuk membaca ya^^

See you all~~ /peluk satu-satu/


End file.
